Test7.1
Jin Hui Cho Jin Hui Cho (조진희) is one of the protagonists of the series. She is married to and is the daughter of Ja Ryong Cho, the head of Golden Dragon Gang. She is devoted to hide her true self! Appearance Jin Hui has reddish brown hair and eyes of same color. She has average height, a beautiful face, and a mole below her left eye. At home, Jin Hui is always casually dressed like any normal housewife. She wears loose and comfortable clothes, with her hair tied at the back of her head with a ribbon shaped clip, leaving bangs at the side of her face. She also wears a necklace and light lipstick. While as the boss of the Golden Dragon gang, Jin Hui dresses in an Informal attire. She wears a black pencil cut skirt with a slit on one side, and a tight black blazer over a white top. She also wears long brown stockings and black heeled shoes. She lets her hair open and wears red lipstick. Personality Jin Hui has dual personality. Around her husband, she tends to act like a normal wife who is caring and unexceptionable. She puts on the same act around her neighbours. Even though she is not used to it, she still wakes up early in the morning to get her husband ready for work.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 1 Page 02 However, as a boss, she is much more ruthless and cold. She has a rather sadistic personality and takes out her anger at her underlings, especially when a job is not properly done by them.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 1 Page 14 She is also shown to posses immense strength, as she is capable of knocking out a rottweiler in a single blow.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 78 She has also displayed her unmatched strength on many other occasions. Most of the time. Jin Hui has a stoic and cool demeanour. She doesn't show much expressions and is always calm and collected about any situation, unless there is any danger of her secret being revealed in front of her husband. At times, it is also shown that even though she herself is strong, Jin Hui is always devoted to protect her fellow women from any danger or harm. She does not tolerate any foul behaviour in front of her. Another special quality she possesses is the ability to read a person's personality. She can also predict and tell exactly what the consequences of a person's behaviour have been in the past.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 2 Page 09 She also has a habit of smoking. Na Young Min Na Young Min (민나영) is one of the protagonists of the series. She is a make-up artist and the biggest fan of the male band, Guardian. She is devoted to hide her true face! Appearance Na Young's real appearance is ugly. She has puffy black eyes with [[wikipedia:Sanpaku|Sanpaku]], freckles on her face and dark circles. Her chin is angular and she has black hair.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 3 Page 12 With make-up, however, she is capable of hiding her true face. She has great make-up talent which gives her a beautiful face. She wears fake eyelashes, purple colored circle lens, and purple wig. She hides her freckles, and fixes her angular chin into a pointed one, puts light pink lipstick, and eye shadow matching the color of her outfit. Usually, Na Young wears a green shirt revealing her cleavage, and black skirt. She has an appealing body, with nice curves and big breasts. Personality Na Young is a very devoted fan of the male band, Guardian. She always supports them and is the one behind their makeover. Initially, the Guardian were not popular because of their style, but after meeting Na Young, their popularity increased. She never turns down an invitation from the band to visit them at the studio. She is specially attached to Soo Ho, and cares about him very deeply. She even went as far as to turn down his proposal of being his girlfriend even though she liked him, only because she didn't want to deceive him with her fake looks.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 14 Page 08-09 Na Young is also good at tricking people, as she tricked Soo Ho in a bet and made him agree to have a make over. She always tends to encourage the band and considers herself as capable of providing more support than a hundred fans.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 29 Page 08 She also stood on their side alone when they had no fans. Na young is strong willed and goes to whatever extent to hide her true face. Ari Doh Ari Doh (도아리) is one of the protagonists of the series. She is the manager of the pet hotel owned by Jin Hui Cho. She is devoted to hide her true feelings! Appearance Ari has a cute face, but below average height. She has round black eyes and long black hair, which she usually ties in a pigtail at the back of her head with a white band, while leaving fringes on the front. She puts almost no make-up, and wears hoop earings as accessories. At work, Ari wears a green apron above her clothes. She has a habit, more like obsession, of wearing heeled shoes because of her height. Personality Ari has a habit of raising her voice when she is excited or nervous.She also preaches people about moral and justice, and raises her voice against foul behavior.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 02 Page 09 She hesitates in trusting people, specially men. Having been rejected several times before, Ari decided not to harbor any romantic feelings for others.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 23 Page 02 Ari has a sadistic personality towards Seo Jin Um, with whom she gets violent at times, mostly when he makes a mistake while doing his job. She is also easily annoyed and angered when someone mentions her heightDear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 01 Page 09 , or when her parents or family bother her about getting married.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 02 Page 01 Ari has a strong bonding with her dog, Hopi, whom she loves and adores. She also gets along well with other animals, and animals tend to listen to her commands obediently. Madam Mi Mi Mi (미미) is one of the protagonists of the series. She is the manager of a bar and sister of Soo Jin Mi. She is devoted to hide her past! Appearance Madam Mi has long black hair which she usually leaves open, black eyes and a beautiful face. Madam Mi prefers fancy clothing, and usually wears long dresses that reveal her cleavage. Later in the story, however, she starts dressing in the normal bar uniformDear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 25 Page 01-02 , which contains of a white shirt, black tie and a black skirt. She also puts a blue ribbon at the back of her head. At times, she is also seen wearing a beaded bracelet. Personality Madam Mi is a smooth talker, and people converse with her at the bar to relieve their stress and worries. She wisely picks her words and is always polite and calm, unless the situation goes off limits. She always comforts and sympathizes with her friends and customers in their times of distress. Madam Mi mostly puts on a smiling face no matter whatever hardship she might be going through. During her hours of worries, she prefers being left alone and mostly spends her time at the back of the bar. She also has the habit of rejecting any proposals from her male customersDear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 04 Page 01 , and doesn't allow any inappropriate behavior.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 28 Page 11 She also pays special attention to the atmosphere of the bar, and takes special care for people who are not alcoholic, preparing simple drink for them.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 27 Page 03 Another special care she takes is of providing treats to customers on their birthday.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 26 Page 17 Madam Mi is bold and stands on her ground. She doesn't care about how others view her most of the time. Her belief is that her costumers always have something they want to share, and thus, she tells her employee to converse with them while serving drinks. Soo Jin Mi Soo Jin Mi (미수진) is one of the protagonists of the series. She is a middle school student and sister of Madam Mi. She is devoted to hide her age! Appearance Soo Jin has more than average height, which does not give her the appearance of a high schooler. She has shoulder length pale yellow hair with shades of brown. She has green eyes, and often visits Na Young for makeup before going out. She mostly leaves her hair open. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt, a dark blue waist coat having an emblem, dark blue skirt, brown shoes and a neck tie. While outside, she puts on casual clothes, and wears accessories at times. Personality Soo Jin hates kids, as she believes they always cry and are stubborn, lie about obvious things and are weak.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 15 Page 06 However, she starts getting along with Ruri after knowing her well. Soo Jin is best friends with Chae Rim, and is mostly together with her. Like most of the girls, Soo Jin is scared of rapists, and has encountered them several times.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 05 Page 04 Though oblivious herself, she is famous among the male students.Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 04 Page 14 Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 06 Page 04 Soo Jin is caring, determined and strong willed. However, she is easily annoyed and gets loud. Even while talking to her elder sister, she puts forward her points and views regarding a certain situation, and stands on her ground. She doesnt allow injustice or improper behavior towards anyone. Even though her main motive was getting closer to , even after being found out, she still volunteered to help Ruri escape the company of bullies. Soo Jin's appearance can be deceptive, as she managed to lie to about her age being 24Dear, Only You Don't Know! Manhwa Chapter 05 Page 21 , because her height doesn't give her the appearance of a middle schooler. Chae Rim Shin Chae Rim Shin is one of the protagonists of the series. She is a middle school student and niece of Yuri. She is devoted to hide her hobby! Appearance Chae Rim Shin has shoulder chocolate brown hair and golden eyes. She is never seen with open hair, as she always ties her hair in two braids at the side of her head. She wears round glasses, and it is also indicated that she has small breasts. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt, a dark blue waist coat having an emblem, dark blue skirt, white socks, brown shoes and a neck tie. While outside, she puts on casual clothes but unlike Soo Jin, she doesn't put on much makeup. Reference